Honey LOVE (exo versions)
by hinata andi mikami
Summary: Banyak yang bilang setiap orang bisa menjadi keren. Bagi Tao, semua itu mustahil. Karena pipi tembemnya, selama ini ia selalu ditindas di sekolah. Suatu saat Kris dan Chanyeol, dua kakak beradik yang tampan, menyarankan Tao untuk mengikuti sebuah audisi. Tao pun ingin mengubah dirinya demi Kris, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti audisi tersebut. Bagaimana kelanjutannya?


Honey LOVE (EXO VERSION)

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan mereka sendiri.

Huang Zi Tao (16 tahun)

Wu Yi Fan ( 17 tahun)

Park Chanyeol (20 tahun)

Jung Yunho (35 tahun)

Kim Jaejoong (32 tahun)

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik honey love, Yagami Rina. Mungkin ada readers yang sudah pernah membaca komik ini sebelumnya, ada beberapa yang sama, dan ada yang memang benar hasil pemikiran Andi, jadi semoga readers senang dengan Fanfic buatan Andi ini.

Andi's Present

HONEY LOVE (EXO VERSION)

.

.

.

WARNING : BOY'S LOVE, OOC, GAJE, TYPO(S), ETC

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

HAPPY READING ^^

Summary : Banyak yang bilang setiap orang bisa menjadi keren. Bagi Tao, semua itu mustahil. Karena pipi tembemnya, selama ini ia selalu ditindas di sekolah. Suatu saat Kris dan Chanyeol, dua kakak beradik yang tampan, menyarankan Tao untuk mengikuti sebuah audisi. Tao pun ingin mengubah dirinya demi Kris, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti audisi tersebut.

Prolog

TAO'S POV

Setiap orang pasti bisa menjadi keren, hebat, tampan atau bahkan cantik. Ibuku yang telah meninggal pernah mengatakan itu.., namun semua itu pasti bohong. Bagiku yang bisa menjadi cantik hanyalah mereka yang terpilih saja. Tetapi pendapatku berubah berkat mereka berdua. Padahal aku sendiri sudah menyerah. Sampai Kapan pun aku tidak akan bisa menjadi keren dan dikagumi. Tapi mereka berdua mempercayai kemampuanku. Aku ingin berubah, agar menjadi seseorang yang pantas untukmu.

NORMAL'S POV

2 bulan yang lalu…

Di pagi hari yang cerah terlihat seorang remaja laki-laki yang memakai seragam salah satu sekolah terkenal di Korea, SM High School sedang lompat-lompat untuk menggapai sebuah balon yang tersangkut diatas pohon. Disana terlihat juga seorang anak kecil yang menyemangati laki-laki itu.

"Ayo berjuang Oppa!" teriak anak tersebut.

Remaja tadi terlihat kelelahan, namun masih bersikeras untuk mendapatkan balon tersebut. Mungkin jika kalian melihat langsung ke matanya, maka kalian akan menangkap sebuah arti 'Aku tak ingin mengecewakan mereka' yah begitulah kira-kira. Namun sepertinya apa yang diharapkan tidak lah terjadi, kaki sang pemuda bergetar begitu hebat, dan terlihat dia tidak dapat lagi menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya

BRUKKKK

"Aakh.." rintih pemuda itu, ia pun hanya bisa terduduk dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

Anak yang sedari tadi menyemangati pun mulai menangis dan membuat pemuda tersebut bingung. Dia pun tersenyum dan berusaha menengangkannya . Pemuda tersebut terus membisikkan kata-kata yang dapat membuat anak itu berhenti menangis, tanpa menyadari seseorang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Mari kita lihat penampilan orang tersebut. Hmm.. postur tubuhnya yang tegap dan tinggi, wajahnya yang tampan dengan pancaran aura kecerian, dibalut dengan kemaja berwarna biru langit, Jeans hitam, dan jas yang tersampir di bahunya, ditambah senyum menawannya yang dapat membuat semua yeoja maupun uke disana berjerit heboh dan memotret nya. Lalu tiba-tiba datang lah sosok yang lain dengan seragam SM High School. Sepertinya orang ini satu sekolah dengan pemuda tadi. Sosok ini pun sama tampannya, rambut nya yang berwana pirang menambah kesan 'sempurna' pada dirinya. Hah.., mereka benar-benar seperti Pangeran di cerita dongeng.

"Chanyeol Hyung, Tao sudah ditemukan?" Tanya sosok yang berseragam SM-Kris- kepada sosok lainnya yang diketahui bernama Chanyeol itu.

"Itu dia!" menunjuk seseorang yang sedang menenangkan anak kecil tadi aka Tao.

Kris hanya menatap heran dan bergumam "lagi ngapain sih?"

Entah telinga Chanyeol yang begitu tajam, dia pun tersenyum dan menjawab "Sepertinya dia nggak bisa membiarkan anak kecil yang kesusahan. Padahal dia nggak bisa olahraga"

Kerutan di dahi Kris pun bertambah, 'perasaan jawabannya rada nggak nyambung deh' batin Kris.

Kris pun hanya bisa mengangguk dan menambah pujian, seperti ' Yah dia sangat baik hati'

Chanyeol dengan semangatnya dan jangan lupakan senyum cerianya itu memukul pelan-tidak bisa dibilang pelan juga sih- pundak Kris.

"Kini giliranmu, Kris!. Pasti lo bisa kan?"

Kris pun tersenyum, dan senyumannya itu sukses membuat semua orang histeris, bahkan sampai ada yang pingsan. "Gampang!"

Mereka pun mulai berlari kearah Tao. Tao yang melihat kedua orang tersebut Nampak membulatkan kedua matanya yang berada di balik kacamata itu. Kris dan Chanyeol terus berlari, dan jarak mereka semakin dekat dengan pohon, dimana balon tersebut berada. Chanyeol menendang pohon tersebut sehingga menimbulkan getaran yang menyebabkan balon itu lepas dan terbang, disaat inilah Kris melompat dan menggapai balon tersebut.

GREPP

Kris berhasil mendapatkannya. Kris mendarat dengan selamat(?) dan ditatap kagum oleh semua orang disana, termasuk Tao.

'He..Hebat!' Tao hanya bisa menganggumi Kris dalam hati.

"Ini.. jangan dilepaskan lagi ya!" Kris memberikan balon tersebut dan dihadiahi dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman.

"Jangan nangis dong!, entar nggak cantik lagi lho!" Chanyeol pun berkomentar dan jangan lupakan matanya yang menyipit karena senyum yang begitu lebar.

"KYAAAA… siapa sih? Keren banget" seperti inilah ucapan beberapa orang disana, dengan tatapan yang begitu memuja kedua sosok tersebut.

Wajah Tao pun memerah, begitu terpesona dengan kedua makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu sempurna dan berada di depannya saat ini. . Sedetik kemudian, Tao terlonjak kaget, dan berusaha untuk segera pergi. Namun saat Tao berbalik, kerah baju seragamnya telah ditarik oleh Kris.

"Hei, kenapa selalu berangkat duluan sih?. Sudah berapa kali ku katakan lebih baik kita berangkat bersama!" terlihat wajah Kris yang ditekuk karena kesal, lantaran perkataanya yang tak pernah digubris.

"Benar Tao-er. Kita bertiga harus selalu kompak karena…

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita ini' kan bersaudara."

JDERRRR

Tao pun hanya bisa mematung ditemani dengan Kris dan Chanyeol yang tersenyum. Tanpa mengetahui raut wajah Tao yang memucat.

'HUEEEE.. jangan sampai orang lain tahu kenyataan ini'

END/TBC

Huwaaa, selesai juga nih. Oh ya lanjut atau sampai disini aja? Andi adalah author baru di Fandom ini. Mohon bantuannya. Thanks yang udah baca, TOLONG REVIEW, KRITIK, DAN SARANNYA. JGN BASH, FLAME, BAHKAN PLAGIAT. Sekali lagi …

REVIEW NE-Bow bareng Taoris-


End file.
